


Find an Introvert a Bench

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020)
Genre: Acceptance, Adorkable, Anime, Awkwardness, Camping, Communication, Crushes, Cute, Developing Friendships, During Canon, First Meetings, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Memes, Neighbors, Nerdiness, Pre-Slash, Romance, Short & Sweet, Shyness, Social Anxiety, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Whether friends or more, it’s important to look out for each other’s needs. [Digimon Adventure: (2020)]
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Find an Introvert a Bench

Find an Introvert a Bench

Author’s Note: Set in the _Digimon Adventure:_ (2020) continuity. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Pre-slash Taichi x Koushiro.

Summary:

Whether friends or more, it’s important to look out for each other’s needs.

* * *

Koushiro relished the safety of a tension-free sit. By confining himself to one spot, he gave himself a smaller space. A less distressing box from which to camouflage and disappear into his surroundings.

All these walls Koushiro put up to sidestep interacting with people, but Taichi never pushed. Taichi wasn’t set on breaking the walls down. Just in feeling out some toeholds over the top.

Countless times, the fifth-grader got the sensation of being watched while kicking the ball around. Taichi would listen to the rain’s depleting drizzle or the daily lives of his neighbours, only to hear sandals run off scandalously toward their apartment complex’s secluded hideaways.

The boy upstairs had a crush on him.

Koushiro didn’t have the nerve to introduce himself (and Taichi wasn’t going to confront him about it).

When Koushiro capitulated because he had an honest question concerning the camp itinerary, Taichi sympathized with why he thought he needed to immediately take a pace back.

Loud or soft, second to second. He could tell Koushiro was trying.

The best thing Taichi could do was be open. Let Koushiro be Koushiro. If he recognized there was nothing to fear, he’d come out of his shell on his own.

As his new friend and perhaps more, Taichi’s priority lie in finding the introvert a bench. Or at the very minimum, inviting him in for a seat.


End file.
